you still didn't left me behind
by chiyoko14
Summary: this story is about you and giotto. You in love with giotto,same as he did. But then your...gone forever,although your gone but you still remember him and you come all the way to find him. (giotto x reader) this is my first story,please read it.


hi! ok,this is my first story i made. My grammar is not to good,but still nice. This story is about you and giotto. please read it and enjoy it.

oh and i don't own katekyo hitman reborn! ok.^^

* * *

Every time I open the door, I saw you sitting on my bed, listening your song with your earphone. The song you play make you smile. I ask you before what song are you listening, but you never told me and smile to me. Now, every time I open the door and I never saw you sitting on my bed, listening your song or your smile like you always did.

I take you phone and sit on my bed like you did. I wanted to know what are the songs you always listening and it make you smile. Something told me that you're not listening the song from the music player; when I saw the recorder folded my finger automatically touches it. Finally I know what's song make you smile, it was your voice. You recorded when you sang your song and it makes me smile too.

I was so stupid I can't do anything and let the enemies killed you before my eyes. You not only fight for the vongola family and you fight for me too. I ran to you and caught you before you fall to the ground. I really can't do anything you was seriously injured, not stop bleeding. You looked at me and saw my tears running down to my face, you wipe out my tears and say" Giotto…don't cry…I don't want to see you cry…I want to see you smile…"

"Please…please…don't die…"

"We can't do anything, Giotto. I'm almost dying, I couldn't help myself too. I want you to continue vongola family no matter what, and don't get sad after I die because I will be you."

"I'll…"

"Giotto don't worry, after I rebirth I'll remember you. Sorry Giotto, I could keep my promise like I said before that I'll stay with you forever.*more blood coming out from the your mouth*

"(Name)! Don't talk anymore!" I put my lips on your. Although you still bleeding, but I can feel you.

"Thanks Giotto…I love you…" you smile to me.

That was your…

Last kiss

Last time you say' I love you'

And your last smile

You close your eyes slowly…and you are gone…forever…

We won the fight, we save the family. The last thing we do was attended your funeral. I did what you say before you die, I must continue the vongola family and I smile every time. I know that you are always beside me, watching I do my paperwork; watching me smile.

Years later, I was walking down the street still thinking of you. I swear I never forget you. Then I hear a girl was crying, I follow the voice. The girl hugs her knee and cry so I run to her.

"Little girl what happen?" I ask her. She looks up at me. I blink my eyes few times, am…I dreaming or I not stop thinking about you too much and put your face on this little girl? Because the little girl actually like you.

The little girl looks at me and stops crying. The little girl rises up her small hand and touches my face. The…touch it was your. "g-Giotto…" the little girl whispered. The little girl knows my name, maybe it is you…

"(n-name)…you still remember me?" the little girl never says anything and hugs me.

"Giotto! I so happy to see you back!"

"You were right (name). Before you die you say after rebirth you'll still remember me."

"Giotto, I'll never forget my love one."

I take you back to the vongola mansion. G, my storm guardian walking in front of me.

"gio, I have something to te-" he wasn't finish his sentence yet and he look at the little girl who held my hand.

"G, don't get it wrong she not my child."

"Then who is she? (Name) going to be so disappointed about this."

"G, let's go to my room and talk about this."

-In my room-

"WHAT! ARE YOU KIDING ME! THAT LITTLE GIRL IS (NAME), DON'T DARE PLAY FOOL !" G was shock and angry when I told the story.

"Shhh don't shout to loud! You want them to know about this."

"But the little brat is not (name). (Name) already dead in the war remember!"

"Not only I remember Giotto, but I still remember you and others guardians. You are G, right-hand man and childhood friend to Giotto. And I remember that day, on my birthday you were going to throw the cake on lampo because he makes fun of you. Then who knew that accidently throw the cake on my face." While you said and cross your arm.

"Ok! She is (name)." and looked away.

After ten minutes, G leave my room let you and I together. You sit on my lap.

"(Name) why are you crying down the street back there?"

"Because of you."

"Me?!"

"I hear those people say that you already dead. I just rebirth and come the way to find you, and they says you just dead."

"(name), don't listen what you hear before. Look! now I'm here with you." You smile to me and kiss me.

Although you become a little girl, you never change you still yourself.

Your word, your kiss and your smile are always you.

* * *

If i was wrong please forgive me. It took me 30 minutes to though this story, i was crying when i wrote this storyT_T. if you read it,please leave review/comments to me. if anythings go wrong i will cheak my mistakes back. and maybe next time I'll do my best.^^

Thank you for all the reader who read this story.


End file.
